


Not Enough Of You

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a movie mid-production, Dave doesn't get much time to rest let alone to rest with Dirk at home. When he's able to steal away home a few hours early one night, the only thing he really wants is a little TLC with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough Of You

It was hard to ignore him when Dirk stared like that. Too many late nights, not enough attention, and there was no way to deny it how often “five more minutes” had turned into an all-nighter clutching a cup of coffee and a cigarette lighter while his brother slept on the couch in the next room while a DVD menu repeated itself over and over in a soothing loop. Too many early bird specials at IHOP before crashing in exhaustion or having to run off to a meeting and sleep in the back of a limo between appearances.

But when Dirk stared like that, it meant business.

“Nice beard,” he said casually from his spot at the bathroom sink, pausing the brushing of his teeth to get a decent glance as the suit jacket came off. He’d managed to get out of work early for the day, but was already exhausted and looking forward to crawling into bed with Dirk to sleep it off. Maybe get to hold him close for once instead of getting called in early again or roused in the middle of the night for questions over scripts and lighting.

“It’s just stubble, don’t be a brat.”

“A brat? Bro, you haven’t called me a brat in years. Compared to your usual clean shaven appearance, it is indeed a beard. A shitty one, but a beard nonetheless. Might I inquire as to why you’ve let yourself go?”

He was pushing on purpose, wheedling, bothering.  Poking right where it didn’t matter but it hurt and was annoying as fuck all the same. Dave paused to rub at his face and throat, itching at the hair before pulling off his shades. They were safely inside, his eyes were sore already, and the extra darkness would strain them further instead of help him.

“Thinkin’ of making a new show to showcase them. Like Man Vs. Wild, but Man Avoids Shaver. Man vs. Grooming. Man Vs. Social Norms.”

“Man Vs. Schedule That Would Let Him Come Home More Often.”

“I’m home now, aren’t I? Can’t you be fucking happy for once in your life?” Dave said none too gently, already regretting his words.

From the way Dirk ever so slightly twitched before narrowing his eyes, Dave knew it was taken far worse than he’d meant it to come out. Also that he wouldn’t so readily forgive him, hating when he got grouchy from lack of sleep and acted like a douchebag. It wasn’t fair and it wasn’t right.

“Dirk, come on, look. I’m sorry. I’m jus-“

“Tired, I know. Have a good shave and shower and have a good night, I’ll be in my room.” Dirk’s tone was icy, detached as he unscrewed the cap from his mouthwash and poured a splash into his mouth, beginning to swish. Dave wasn’t certain if he wanted to punch him or hug him, too used to how their personalities clashed to want him to entirely stop.

He had a right to be angry. It had been weeks since they’d so much as eaten dinner together, let alone talked face to face. Even longer since they’d last had sex.  With his schedule, admittedly self-imposed most of the time, Dave was lucky he could respond to an e-mail once a day. Often times, if editing came up or meetings got in the way, even that was set aside till the early hours of the morning between double shots of espresso with a whiskey chaser.

With a bit of time on his hands, shaking with sleep deprivation as they were, Dave could only see one thing to do: he had to right the wrongs their schedules were creating, and close the rift that was trying to grow between them.

While Dirk continued to swish and gargle, Dave removed his shirt and slipped out of his shoes and socks, unhitching his belt buckle in a swaying motion that had the younger Strider turning his head to watch him move. If he fell over and cracked his damn head open, someone would need to be there to make the bleeding stop. Or to take pictures and post them online.

When his pants hit the bathroom floor, leaving him in a set of dark boxers, Dirk rolled his eyes and turned back towards the sink. No further attention need be paid. Not even when he felt a pair of rough hands slip around his waist from behind, a warm chest against his back acting as a perfectly cushioned wall for him to lean against. Dave’s hands were smoothing over his chest and stomach, the base of his neck, his hips, the fronts of his thighs.

Delicate, light touching as if he were afraid he’d break like some fragile glass doll. It was stupid, really. Didn’t he even remember how roughly he enjoyed being handled any longer? Had Dave really been working himself so hard as to forget something that basic? It was a sickening thought, strong enough that Dirk nearly shoved him off and away.

Instead, he ignored him and leaned forward to spit out the mouthwash, halfheartedly trying to get loose after. Maybe there was something to his blatantly stupid moves aside from exhaustion. Maybe he was trying to say something..

Apparently, that was precisely what Dave was trying to do. He kissed at the side of Dirk’s neck and tugged at the hem of his t-shirt to try enticing him to take it off willingly, rubbing at the flat, smooth plane of his stomach and chest.

“Wanna keep me company, kiddo?”

“Keep you company. I’ve heard that before. Company as in actually keep you company, or keep you company as in make sure your cell is charged and you’ve got something over your body when you pass out halfway through movienight?”

“Actually keep me company. I’ll stay awake somehow, I swear it. C’mon, I’ve got the time right now and I don’t wanna waste it.”

Dirk chewed at the inside of his cheek, trying to not let his face betray just how hungry he was for even the smallest bit of Dave’s time anymore. How badly he felt they both needed this simple time together, no matter how brief.

“..On one condition.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” Dave asked, praying it wasn’t something that would prove to be impossible. He already broke enough promises to him as it was.

“After the movie drops, we go on vacation.”

“Sure thing, we could use one. I’m sure they’ll understand if I push shit back, I wait on their asses all the time.”

“…. to somewhere you can’t use your satellite cell or your laptop. Electronics stay the fuck at home.”

Dave raised his eyebrows and looked forward in the mirror to try getting a better look at his face, trying to detect any hint of sarcasm or joking. Surely even Dirk couldn’t go that long being unplugged from his hobbies and interests. From the look in those deep orange eyes, however, it would appear that he could do that and more for the promise of getting his brother all to himself for a few weeks.

“Deal. Just you and me and some sandy beach somewhere. We can lay around naked and drink those girly ass mixed drinks with two pounds of fruit and frilly decorations in them.”

“You’re asking me to enjoy a few weeks of sunburn and sand up my ass, no thanks. Let me surf online for a few days, I’ll find somewhere that won’t cook us alive,” Dirk promised as he bent slightly at the waist to lift his shirt off over his head uninhibited. Dave happily nodded, mumbled something about offering his credit card up should he find something perfect he wanted to try booking for them as he kissed at the freckled flesh that was being exposed. When the shirt was gone, the boxers were soon to follow.

When Dirk was stripped down, he helped Dave shimmy out of his own boxers and turn on the shower, shuffling them both inside the steaming hot box. They took their time and washed each other well, Dave using the washcloth so he could have as little between his waiting hands and Dirk’s body as possible while he re-learned what he was at risk of forgetting. Dirk had Dave lean against the side of the shower for him as he scrubbed his pale flesh raw with a loofah sponge, the washing half massage half spa treatment as the tensed muscles relaxed beneath the onslaught.

They held each other and leisurely touched and kissed as they turned the water up for their final rinses, creeping the heat up until they could scarcely breathe in all the steam before finally turning it off. With thick, soft towels they dried off thoroughly before walking naked to their respective rooms to get some comfortable clothes on.

Dirk came vaulting into Dave’s room mere moments later with a few DVD’s in hand, t-shirt four sizes too large till it hung off his shoulders and down over his dark boxers. Dave was pulling on a set of striped flannel pajama pants and pulling back the blankets of his bed, hunting down the remote. His cellphone started going off, rattling like crazy on the bedside table until he reached over and picked it up, turning it off without looking at the screen.

He knew damn well he’d wind up falling asleep before the end of whatever it was Dirk had decided that’d be watching, was as aware of it as Dirk was, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care or worry about that right now. They’d have a few hours till the movie ended, at least, to lay still in the dark together and cuddle, talk about things in hushed tones. Their vacation would allot them far more time and focus for each other, after all.

Dave climbed beneath the sheets and scooted towards the center of the mattress, burrowing down into a comfortable hollow, choosing not to mention the fact he recognized Dirk’s scent all over his cushions already. Knew he likely slept in here more often than his own room from the traces of that pleasant smell, the out of alignment suits in his closet every time he came home. Dirk cuddled up next to him and rested his head on his shoulder, eyes barely focusing on the television screen as the movie began.

Dave was talking to him, now. Movies could be re-watched any time. Dave’s time was limited.

The elder Strider was muttering to him, mouth against his ear or neck, never too far from his lips. His right hand was settled low on his stomach, left curled around his back to keep him close. Over and over, he repeated “I love you”, commenting how much he loved everything about him. All the things that made him unique, that made him sexy, that made him so perfectly Dirk.

Dirk didn’t care that Dave fell asleep before the middle of the movie had passed them by, head lolled to the side and his lips parted to let him softly snore. Even fully asleep, Dave was more than Dirk would ever need. He rolled to his side and sighed quietly, flinging an arm and a leg up over Dave’s torso so he could cuddle even closer than before, so much warmer and sturdier than just his pillows stuffed into a suit on a cold night.

“I love you, Dave.”

They’d get all the time in the world to float away somewhere together once this damn movie was in the can. If only for a while, they’d go back to how things used to be. To the life they led before Dave hit it big and left a hole in the atmosphere of the apartment.

Dirk got no reply more from Dave than what he needed the most: a single, sensual, honest smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Original tumblr link- http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/49042998530/not-enough-of-you


End file.
